Test of Survival
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: "Im doomed" "No your not dork! Ok, Jigsaw said-" "Who is Jigsaw?" "Dipper, you got less than a minute to live!" "It can wait" "Jigsaw said, and I quote, 'the both of you know the code, but not when separate'. Dafuqs that s'pose to mean?"
1. Chapter 1

Uggh, my head. I can't believe how much it's pounding. And why the heck are the lights so bright? Blinking my eyes, i learn to adjust to these new sights. Now i kinda wish I didn't. My eyes quickly scan the impressively dirty room. I think we're in a warehouse. Yep, you read that right. We. Right in front of me was Dipper, just lying there unconscious. There were also these chains around his wrists. Looking up i discover two things. One, behind him were two giant plates with spikes. Two, I'm also chained up. Im serious here, around my wrists and ankles are these shackles that lead to the ground. "Oh no no no no" i panic in a quiet voice, trying to pry these things off. No use dammit. On the bright side, i can still move around; just not enough to get to the door on the other side of the room. Yea, the bright sides looking a little dim there. I then notice that also infront of me is a safe with a padlock; the kind that needs a password. Theres also a phone in front of me, with a wire coming out. Oh wait, i have earbuds on.

_Hello, Wendy. You don't know me, but I know you_ a creepy emo clown thing appeared on the screen. No. No no no no no please no. Not the jigsaw killer. I thought his case was closed years ago. Why is the guy back? And targeting me? Ok, true i break quite a bit of rules, but fyi he also brought Dipper into this. He's just a kid! Ok, freaking out here. Absolutely freaking out. _I want to play a game. In front of you is one of your closest friends. The device he is hooked up to represents the feelings which continue to eat him alive each and every day. The chains you are trapped in represent your ignorance._ He explained. Meanwhile I was trying my best not to hyperventilate. I told you I was freaking out. _The device will activate as soon as he wakes up. Think of it like a venus flytrap_. I watched him show an example. The dummy that I honestly think came from the mall was chained up the way Dipper is. It was yanked back and as soon as the dummy touched the trap, it closed in on it; the spikes would've killed it if it were a real person. If it were Dipper,..._You will have 60 seconds to type in a 4 digit password on the safe in order to reach the key. The both of you know the code, but not when separate._ Make sense damn you! _Once you get the key, you will be able to unlock the trapdoor that has a button inside. When you press this button, the device will shut down and both you will be safe._ Thanks for the explanation emo clowny. Now let us out of here *censored*! _Wendy, will you help this boy, or will you let your ignorance prevent you. Live or die, make your choice._ And just like that, the video ended.

Forget this, 911 needed; unless there's no signal of course. Why didn't I think of that. Ok, breathe Wendy. Breathe. Putting the phone down, I give myself a few moments to process this information. There's gotta be another way out of this. I could just put in the password and get us out of here. Ok, ill try that. Lessee, will this work? Nope. Nope. That combos useless. And no. Uggh! If i scream in frustration we'll be dead in less than a minute! Or at least Dipper will. Jigsaw didn't mention my fate. That aside, I gotta continue searching for loopholes. Hmm, i could try breaking the chains off and getting us out of here. U'kno, forget that one. No way I can do that without waking him up and ending the poor kid's life. Oh my god. What would Dipper do? He's the smartest little guy I know. The perfect detective for any mystery.

"Hey, Dipper" I call to him. It was the moment he groaned awake that the chaos started. Immediately his chains began retracing, and were dragging him with them. He was already screaming and asking too many questions at once.

"Jigsaw...test...secret...password...60 seconds...death" I panicked as I tried to fill him in. "WHAAAAAT!?" He nearly screamed, trying to fight against his restraints. Determined not to lose the coolest kid ever, I embraced him tightly; refusing to let go.

A few moments we just fought the fact that the machine was pulling Dipper away. Then out of nowhere I felt myself get yanked away. Without my tight grip, Dipper slipped away by a short distance. Still, each inch he goes back will only bring the guy closer to his death. Studying my end, I realize that my chains have retracted a little as well. _"-or will you let your ignorance prevent you"_ Jigsaw's words repeated themselves. I guess this is what he meant.

"Dipper! We got to come up with the password" I pointed out.

"What is the password!?" He screamed back at me, trying to avoid death while nearly getting his arms torn off.

"I dont know!" I admitted

"Im doomed"

"No your not dork! Ok, Jigsaw said-"

"Who is Jigsaw!?"

"Dipper, you got less than a minute to live!"

"It can wait"

"Jigsaw said, and I quote, 'the both of you know the code, but not when separate'. Dafuqs that s'pose to mean!?" Stan, sorry for my language in your nephew's presence, though to be fair this is a life or death situation; plus you already cuss like theres no tomorrow.

"Ok, umm, maybe if we just work together, we can figure it out and get me out of here in one piece" he processed

"Thats the best you can do!?" I only accuse him. The guys a mini detective for crying out loud!

"In case you haven't noticed, I'M TRYING NOT TO GET MY ARMS RIPPED OFF HERE!" Point taken. At this point we've been pulled so far apart the farthest I can reach is a little past the safe. As for Dipper, well lets just say he's halfway there.

**What shall be Dipper's fate? Live or Die, make your choice**


	2. Chapter 2

Every combination we came up with had failed. At this rate we are so fkkin doomed. Ohmygosh, Dipper's about to be killed and it'll be all my fault. feak out freak out feak out.

"Wendy! There's something I need to tell you!" He called out to me.

"Doofus, there's no need for that. Your not going to die!" I argue, even though the 20 second mark clearly begs to differ.

After we argue a little and fail at a few passwords, it really does look like we're doomed. Uggh, what to do what to do what to do. "Wendy Corduroy, I LOVE YOU!" Was how the guy decided to spend what might be the last 15 seconds of his life. I snaped my head up in response. A little shocked yes I am. I also notice something else. The trap that he is closing in on, its, its in the shape of a heart. Wow, irony.

It was in that moment my mind flashed back to what Jigsaw had said about his trap. _"The device he is hooked up to represents the feelings which continue to eat him alive each and every day" _were his words. The dots have been connected. It was Dipper's screaming that snapped me out of my trance.

We are going on 10 seconds and counting here. In my desperations, I took that little confession as the first part of the password. ok, the second part I should know. Looking around frantically, I find the phone. It's all or nothing. Going to the keypad as if im making a call, I type in the numbers associated with each letter. "5683" I type in. To my luck, it opened. With Dipper only having a few seoncds left, my actions were rather quick. I snatched the kye and desperately slammed it into the keyhole on the floor, trying to tune out Dipper's scream. 3...2,...1

**What shall Dipper's fate be? Live or Die, make your choice**


	3. Chapter 3

My clumsy pale hands lifted open the door. In synch with what could be Dipper's final screams of life, I pound down on that big red button. I think I slammed a bit too hard though, considering how much my fist hurts. What? I live in a family of guys. Not much room to be girly. Just like that, I felt the rusty shackles around my wrists and ankles fall off. Their clinks on the ground was followed by a second set from the other side of the room. The next thing I heard was both chilling and relieving. There was the sound of a giant snap. There was also the sound of chains rattling. Not dying screams, not blood splatters, not snapping bones.

It took me a few moments to process all this. Looking up, I find the dork himself. Curled up on the ground, hands covering his hands in the way rehearsed at school incase of natural disasters. Good thinking. I also heard the sounds of him shivering. Whether it's from the cold or nearly escaping death, I'm not sure. "Hey Dipper, you ok?" I ask, crawling over.

"Y-yeah" he stuttered, voice cracking up an octave or two. "-I mean, yeah. No harm done. Almost getting eaten alive, no big deal" he then forced his voice lower, trying to sound like a man. This is just so amusing.

Unconvinced, I say nothing. Just embrace the poor kid in a hug. I don't detect refusal since he just hugs back. We survived. We did it. We are both still alive. There have been far too many deaths caused in these games in the past. I know I am thankful to not be one of them. Dipper and I, we are Jigsaw Survivors. "Let's get out of here dork" I whisper in Dipper's ear, to which he nods.

The two of us walking to the door, he makes an attempt to open it. "What the?" he says, raising my worries. I did nothing but watch the kid grip the doorknob, repeatedly trying to open the door to our freedom. He then tried prying the thing open, which proved useless for his bloodied arms.

"Let me take a crack at it" I offer my assistance. Dipper just backed off, allowing me a turn. I too try to yank the door open, only after a few minutes I accidentally end up yanking it off completely. The downside to competing with a male family: you forget your own strength. "Umm,….sorry" I said in my awkwardness. Now we got a locked door with no knob. Well that's just perfect.

"Wendy, look" Dipper then pointed out. Looking up, I realize that there is a trap door in the ceiling. We watch it open up, revealing a pair of black gloved hands. These hands release a string to snake it's way down. At the end of the string is a box-like thing. It's too dark and far away too tell what it is. Watching this object travel down, my eyes adjust to register that it's a tape player. I push play.

"_Wendy, you have succeeded in saving your friend. Congratulations" _Jigsaw's voice plays. Yeah, thank you. Thank you. No need for a trophy though. Freedom, that's the only fkkin reward I'd like thank you very much. _"However, please forgive me for forgetting this bit of information earlier. I'm….kinda new at this-..crap!" _in the background we hear the sound of something being knocked over, shattered glass and a…cat? _"Shut it Fluffy! Uggh, god I'm disorganized today"_ umm,…awkward. We also hear something not from the tape recording. On the ceiling there was a loud thump. My theory: whoever this guy is he just banged his head in embarrassment. Don't blame him. I'd be cracking up if I weren't taking things so seriously right now.

"Dammit. Wrong tape" I could barely hear the real guy's voice mutter through the ceiling.

_"Anyways, there's a catch. Only one of you can leave alive. You will decide who shall climb the rope to freedom" _and just like that the recording ended.

* * *

**Who shall be the survivor? Dipper or Wendy? You decide. Meanwhile, stay tuned for the alternate version of this chapter**


End file.
